MALEFICA SANGUINE
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Voldemort como amo y señor del Mundo Mágico Británico. Un mortífago resentido y buscando venganza. Una sangre sucia atada a él por una maldición que no hace distinciones entre sangres...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

EL PROTECTOR

Voldemort había entrado en Hogwarts tres días atrás. Tres días de pesadas luchas, escondiéndose en aulas dejadas de la mano de Merlín, buscando la manera de poder sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Harry. Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se separó del grupo formado por Neville, Luna y Dean a los pocos minutos de que cayeran las protecciones mágicas que rodeaban los terrenos del colegio. Una explosión cercana a la torre de Astronomía bloqueó el pasillo después de que pasaran sus compañeros. Y allí estaba, emboscada en un aula, herida, sangrando por varias heridas, muerta de hambre, con la adrenalina corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas.

Sabía que, de todos los que lograran sobrevivir al ataque final, ella estaba condenada a muerte. Era la sangre sucia amiga del Elegido. Llevaba años frustrando los planes de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Era novia de uno de los miembros de la familia con más traidores a la sangre del mundo mágico. Pero lo que había dibujado una diana del tamaño de un autobús en su espalda era su potencial mágico: siendo hija de muggles, sin ningún ancestro mágico, su poder era mayor que el de cualquier sangre limpia. Bueno, de la inmensa mayoría de ellos. Por ello, en cuanto la encontraran, la ejecutarían, no sin antes divertirse un rato a costa de su sufrimiento.

Contuvo la respiración al oír pasos fuera de su escondrijo. Había liquidado a más de una docena de mortífagos en las últimas horas, y se sentía francamente agotada. Abrió con cuidado la puerta que la mantenía oculta y escudriñó la oscuridad. Una figura renqueante se acercaba a su posición. Levantó la varita, lista para atacar, cuando un rayo de luz se coló entre los escombros del pasillo.

-¡Luna!

La rubia soñadora se detuvo en seco, apuntándola con la varita. En sus cristalinos ojos se veía reflejada la desconfianza.

-¿Cómo llegamos al Ministerio en quinto curso?

-Montados en esas criaturas infernales que tanto adoras, Looney.

-¡Hermione! –la rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza- Te estaba buscando. El castillo ha caído. Aún quedan uno o dos focos de lucha, pero son minoría y no tardarán mucho.

-¿Sabes algo de Harry?

-Quién-tú-ya-sabes… Lo atrapó.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos traicionaron. Sabía lo del horrocrux. Sabía dónde estaría Harry.

-Pero sólo sabíamos lo de los horrocruxes Harry, yo misma y…. –Hermione se cubrió la boca, negando con la cabeza- No. No es posible. Él no.

-Sí. Ginny y Ronald vendieron a Harry por conseguir una buena posición en el nuevo régimen de…ese monstruo.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN! De Ginevra me lo esperaba. Adora ser el centro de atención y que todos anden al pendiente de su más mínimo capricho.

-Quién… a la mierda, Voldemort ha convertido a Harry en su mascota. Lo lleva atado con una cadena como si fuese un perro. La traición de su mejor amigo y de su gran amor lo ha hundido. No hizo nada por defenderse. Dejó caer la varita y se quedó quiero. Ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que está encadenado.

-Pero Ronald….

-Te duele porque lo quieres, pero Ron siempre envidió a Harry por ser famoso, por sacar mejores notas, por tener más amigos, por poseer tu cariño incondicional… La envidia puede convertirnos en los seres más viles.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Luna estaba herida y no encontraba una posición cómoda con la que poder descansar un rato y estar preparada por si tenían que presentar batalla. Hermione transformó una silla en un grueso almohadón y se lo colocó tras la espalda. La rubia lo agradeció con un suspiro de alivio.

-Luna… en cuanto me encuentren me van a asesinar –una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, dejando un surco en la suciedad que lo cubría.

-No tiene por que ser así. –Luna sonrió con un poco de malicia- Siempre hay que tener un plan B o D, Hermione. Pensé que nos podríamos encontrar en esta situación y estuve investigando. Conozco uno conjuro por el cual, un mago de sangre limpia se convierte en el ángel guardián de una sangre sucia, protegiéndola de todo mal que se le quiera hacer.

-¿Y de donde sacamos uno? Porque tengo muy claro que cola no van a hacer….

-Bruja de poca fe…. –Luna se levantó con dificultad- En cuanto me enteré de la traición de esos dos busqué a un "voluntario". Y tuve suerte. No pude encontrar uno mejor. Lo malo es que opuso algo de resistencia. De ahí mis heridas. Sígueme.

Caminaron por varios pasillos olvidados, atentas a cualquier ruido. Hermione llevaba los nervios completamente de punta. Veía túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas por cualquier rincón. Luna se detuvo de golpe ante una puerta mimetizada con la pared.

-Aún estará dormido. Le hice beber una poción para dormir unas cuantas horas –se giró hacia ella con un brillo pícaro en sus enormes ojos azules.- Y Herms, por todo lo que más quieras, no grites, ni intentes huir… por favor.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hermione se quedó helada. Tirado en el suelo, vestido con el uniforme de los mortífagos, pero sin la máscara (que descansaba a unos metros), se encontraba completamente noqueado Draco Malfoy. La castaña se giró lentamente hacia su amiga, sopesando las consecuencias de estrangularla a lo muggle en ese momento.

-No había otro, ¿verdad? Tropecientos mortífagos pululando por el puto colegio y has tenido que elegirlo a él de entre todos. ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

-Es el mejor. Para realizar el _Malefica Sanguine_ se necesita un mago como él: oscuro, frío, impasible pero con un poco de luz en su alma. Y aquí, nuestro amigo el hurón, lo cumple a rajatabla.

-Déjame dudarlo. Él, de todos esos colgados amantes de la pureza de la sangre, es el que más ganas tiene de verme muerta y a varios metros bajo tierra.

-Puede. Pero es el indicado. Nadie sospechará de que él está bajo el Maléfica.

-Está bien. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Desnúdalo –Luna soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su amiga- De cintura para arriba, pervertidilla.

Hermione lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia y obedeció a regañadientes. Se arrodilló junto al Mortífago y le quitó la túnica, el sobretodo de cuero y la camisa blanca. Se quedó estática. ¿Desde cuándo ese maldito hurón tenía aquel cuerpazo de infarto?

-Se ve que los entrenamientos como mortífago son duros –Luna miraba a Malfoy fijamente con una expresión indescifrable.

-Era su sueño. Que le aproveche –soltó con ira Hermione. Odiaba a aquel chico. Como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona. Pero había algo en él que la atraía con igual intensidad con la que le repelía.

-Lo decía por las cicatrices –señaló las marcas que el chico tenía por toda la piel visible- Esas no son todas producidas en batallas o escaramuzas. Son claros signos de tortura. Bueno, voy a empezar. Agarra sus manos con fuerza. Tendremos a tu salvador y protector en breve.

El ritual que había iniciado Luna era claramente de magia negra. Una magia muy, muy oscura y que debía llevar siglos prohibida. Hermione intentó protestar, pero la magia que fluctuaba por el lugar le cortaba el aliento e impedía que pronunciase palabra alguna. Se concentró en mantener sus manos fuertemente enlazadas a las de Malfoy. El rubio mortífago permanecía inconsciente. Su piel cada vez más fría, brillaba de manera poco natural.

-"_Parece un gusiluz"_ -pensó Hermione. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada. Decidió prestarle un poco más de atención a lo que su, seguramente no tan cuerda, amiga hacía.

Sobre el pecho del chico comenzaron a aparecer runas antiguas. No pudo evitar traducirlas mentalmente: "_La sangre ya no es sangre. La casta ya no es casta. Aquello que era objeto de repulsa será objeto de adoración. Maléfica, Maléfica Sanguine"_. La letanía se repetía una y otra vez. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Aquello era una maldición. Una maldición terrible ligada a la sangre (su cerebro procesó la información a toda velocidad y buscó en el apartado magia de sangre. Cuando encontró esa información, casi deseó sufrir un obliviate masivo.)

-Luna… la magia de sangre es irreversible. Jamás podremos liberarlo. No podrá tener una vida normal como mi protector…

-No importa. Aquí eres tú la única prioridad –Luna la miró, con el rostro surcado por el sudor- Ya puedes soltarlo. He terminado.

Ambas observaron el torso del mortífago, donde las runas desaparecían lentamente, fundiéndose en la marmórea piel de Malfoy.

-¿Qué le va a pasar? –Hermione se dio una bofetada mental por preocuparse por una persona que no tardaría ni una milésima de segundo en acabar con su vida.

-Sintetizando un poco… ahora eres todo su mundo. Hará lo imposible por protegerte. Aun a riesgo de su propia integridad física o incluso de su vida.

-Definitivamente te has vuelto loca –Hermione volvió a mirar al chico. Comenzaba a dar claros síntomas de estar despertando.- Me desprecia con toda su alma.

-Lo hace. Pero el hechizo es más fuerte que su voluntad. Su mente le dirá que no, pero su alma le obligará a protegerte, quiera o no.

Guardaron silencio y esperaron pacientemente a que él terminara de despertar. Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe y observó lo que le rodeaba detenidamente. Luego, clavó sus iris plateadas en ellas. Luna se limitó a sonreírle. Hermione no pudo contenerse y retrocedió un poco ante la intensidad de aquella mirada de color imposible.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios habéis hecho y por qué cojones estoy tirado en el suelo, medio desnudo y con vosotras dos mirándome fijamente?

Su voz era ronca, envolvente. Luna soltó una risita, lo que le valió dos miradas asesinas.

-Creo que me pasé un poco con los ingredientes extra de la poción para dormir. –Miró a Hermione realmente divertida- Estará con este carácter tan suave… unas dos horas más.

-Me alegro de resultar tan divertido. Pero deberíais estar en el Gran Comedor. El Lord tiene que decidir qué hacer con todos los prisioneros. Y con vosotras.

Ninguna dijo nada. Esperaron en silencio a que se vistiera y lo siguieron fuera de su refugio. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, el silencio era sepulcral. Voldemort sonrió de manera siniestra al verlos.

-Bravo, joven Malfoy. Has conseguido la mejor presa –con un movimiento de varita arrastró a Hermione al centro de la sala, mientras los abucheos y los insultos llenaban el aire.- Aquí tenemos a la sangre sucia amiga de mi mascota. ¿Qué debería hacer con ella?

-Darle muerte de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible –Ginny sonreía con malicia. Su venganza se haría realidad muy pronto.

-Como ves, sangre sucia, mi prometida se ha pronunciado. Y yo no soy capaz de negarle nada a la primera mujer en generaciones en una de las familias más antiguas y capaces de nuestro mundo.

Hermione reprimió una arcada. ¿Es que la ambición de aquella maldita no tenía límite? Resignada, alzó la barbilla, retando a todos los presentes. Si tenía que morir, lo haría como la leona que era. Pero la voz de Malfoy la sorprendió.

-Mi señor, sé que los deseos de vuestra prometida –Hermione pudo entrever la sorna con la que dijo prometida- son sagrados, pero me gustaría reclamar la vida de la impura. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella y por eso suplico que me la entreguéis en calidad de esclava.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer con ella, joven dragón?

-Hacer su vida tan miserable día a día, que acabará implorando por su propia muerte.

A pesar de las palabras de Malfoy, Hermione no tuvo miedo. Mientras hacía su petición, no había apartado sus ojos de ella. Y pudo comprobar que en aquellos ojos mercurio había algo muy distinto al odio que decía y parecía profesarle. En su mente resonó una voz metálica "_El Dragón ha sido sometido"._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

CONSECUENCIAS PARA EL DRAGÓN

Hermione estaba que no se lo creía. Se había librado por los pelos de sufrir una agonía terrible por deseos de la perra arrastrada que era Ginevra Weasley.

-Y la muy puta se llenaba la boca con palabras de amistad –rezongó lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie pudiese oirla.

Allí estaba, en un lateral del Gran Comedor, observando la monumental rabieta que estaba teniendo la pelirroja. Algo en su interior se inflamó por la satisfacción. A ver si en uno de esos arranques tenía la suerte de que le diera un jamacuco a la enana esa y se libraban de ella. Luna, a su lado, hacía unos esfuerzos terribles por no soltar la carcajada ante aquel lamentable espectáculo. Voldemort miraba a su prometida con desgana, como si dudara entre permitirle aquel arranque o lanzarla un Avada y terminar por fin con aquel suplicio de aullidos.

Hermione buscó a Malfoy hijo entre todos aquellos seres que tanta repulsa le causaban. Fue facil encontrarlo. Su cabellera platinada, junto a la de su padre, resaltaba como un faro en la noche. Por la expresión de su rostro, se le veía más que molesto por la pelirroja. Y el tener que estar hablando con los Weasley terminaba de rematarlo. Luna siguió su mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Me apuesto todo el oro de mi adorado prometido a que en estos momentos, el hurón ha ideado mil y una maneras de torturar de la forma más dolorosa a la tribu pelirroja.

-¿Tu qué? –se giró hacia su amiga. Luna continuaba con aquella sonrisa suya inamovible.

-Prometido. A pesar de ser una "rebelde" pro-Potter, como soy sangre pura, me tengo que casar con un mortífago asignado por Voldemort en persona. –Luna señaló con la cabeza el rincón opuesto al de Malfoy. Un chico de su edad, de piel morena e impresionantes ojos verdes charlaba animadamente con Pansy.- Blaise Zabinni, mejor amigo de Malfoy y uno de los más leales servidores a la causa mortífaga.

-Y lo dices así, tan tranquila.

-Le conozco desde el colegio. Era uno de los pocos Slytherin que me ayudó de vez en cuando. Siempre a escondidas. –Luna miro fijamente a su prometido- A veces pienso que casi todos los mortífagos de nuestra generación lo son porque les obligan.

-Nadie te puede obligar a convertirte en un asesino, Luna –Hermione intentó tranquilizarse. Si levantaba la voz siquiera una milésima, atraería la atención de todos los mortífagos allí reunidos. Y siendo ella quien era, y siendo lo que era, era de todo menos bueno.

-Piénsalo bien, Herms. Si naces en una familia de sangre pura cuyos ideales son mantener dicha pureza cueste lo que cueste. Si oyes día a día desde que naces esas palabras y ves esos actos… ¿Qué crees que harás tú cuando te den la oportunidad de continuar con aquello que empezaron tus ancestros?

-Seguiría sin dudarlo. Pero resulta tan atroz….

Draco mantuvo la boca cerrada toda la conversación. Su padre había insistido en entablar una animada charla con la familia pelirroja. Ahora que la menor era la futura esposa del Señor Tenebroso tendrían que estar a buenas con aquellos arribistas. Y el patriarca de los Weasley, a pesar de su odio legendario hacia los Malfoy, sabía que tendría que mantener las formas con el patriarca de la familia sangre pura más antigua de toda Europa. Solo por si las moscas. Por suerte para su salud mental, el imbécil retardado de Ronald estaba muy entretenido con la comida. ¡Por Merlín bendito! Vale que antes de su sonada traición no tenían ni dónde caerse muertos, pero ahora… joder, gozaban de la protección personal del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Por lo menos debería mantener las apariencias ante el resto de mortífagos.

-Se te ve muy tranquilo, joven Malfoy –Arthur Weasley le miró con algo parecido al asco.- ¿No temes perder el favor de nuestro señor a manos de alguno de mis vástagos?

-Ni viviendo mil vidas, señor Weasley –Draco le sonrió como un tiburón puede sonreirle a su presa.

-Demasiado orgullo, me parece a mí –Arthur sonrió también con malicia. No le había costado nada seguir a sus hijos menores tras la traición al Niño que Vivió. Como buen patriarca, supo ver todas las ventajas que aquello traería a su familia.

-El joven Draco puede sentirse orgulloso de ser quién es y de estar en la posición en la que está –Voldemort se situó junto al joven platinado- Desde que entró a mi servicio ha sido un éxito tras otro. Ni una sola decepción. Ante nosotros tenemos el prototipo de mortífago perfecto: capaz de bailar la más bella danza en un salón y matar sin piedad a su acompañante al segundo siguiente.

-Mi señor, desearía retirarme. Aún arrastro el cansancio de estos últimos días.

Voldemort asintió en silencio. Le encantaba la eficiencia de aquel chico de helada mirada y alma negra. Draco, aprovechando que tenía permiso de su señor, caminó hacia el rincón donde la sangre sucia y su amiga la lunática conversaban y la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza. Sin hablar, la sacó casi a rastras de allí. Cogió también a Luna del brazo y se la llevó con ellos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia las mazmorras. Una vez ante la pared que cubría el acceso a la antigua casa de Slytherin, escupió entre dientes la contraseña y cedió el paso a ambas brujas. Una vez en lo que fue la sala común de las serpientes, se giró y permaneció en silencio, observándolas fíjamente, esperando una explicación a lo ocurrido horas antes. Luna ignoró olímpicamente su cara de enfado y se dejó caer sobre un sillón, durmiéndose inmediatamente.

-La pobre está agotada. Llevábamos huyendo desde que la lucha….

-No te he dado permiso para hablar, sang… impura –por alguna razón, no podía llamarla sangre sucia, lo que hizo aumentar los niveles de ira que llevaba acumulando desde que se despertó en aquel cuartucho en compañía de aquellas dos- No sé que cojones me habéis hecho, pero no creas que te va a salir bien la cosa. Mientras estés conmigo harás todo lo que yo te ordene. No te quiero oir hablar, ni repirar….

-Te lo tienes muy creido, huroncito –Hermione se acercó al chico y pegó su pecho al del mortífago.

Malfoy la agarró del cuello demasiado rápido para que ella hubiese tenido tiempo de protegerse e intentó estrangularla. La chica intentaba zafarse de su agarre de hierro mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Malfoy estaba disfrutando de la sensación, pero un dolor lacerante le traspasó la cabeza de lado a lado. Soltó a Hermione y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, despertando a Luna. Hermione, boqueando, se arrastró hasta su amiga, mientras el mortífago se retorcía en el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando, Luna?

-Si te ha intentado dañar, la maldición se habrá activado –ambas miraron al rubio, que se había aovillado en el sitio donde había caído. Mantenía la cara oculta entre los brazos y los alaridos habían dado paso a quedos gemidos.

-Esto no está bien. Puede que sea un desgraciado mortífago, pero no me gusta verlo asi.

Se acercó al rubio y lo giró hasta que quedó boca arriba. Ahogó un grito. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la sangre que manaba de su nariz. Cogió la varita del chico y transformó una de sus zapatillas en un cuenco. Lo llenó con un aguamenti y utilizando un trozo de su camisa milagrosamente limpio, comenzó a retirar la sangre de aquel rostro que, pese al sufrimiento, se mantenía hermoso.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Malfoy?

Hermione miró fijamente a Malfoy. Por lo menos ahora su rostro no parecía sacado de una mala película Gore. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y, haciendo uso de la varita del mortífago, lo levitó hasta uno de los sofás que estaban ante la chimenea. Sentía todos sus nervios de punta, estaba estresada, cansada, adolorida y no sabía cuántas cosas más. En cambio, Luna parecía la mar de relajada.

-Te van a salir canas antes de tiempo si sigues preocupándote de esa manera, Herms.

-¡Qué canas ni que niño muerto! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-No veo por qué preocuparme hasta el cansancio cuando no es necesario…

-Joder, Looney. Primero, somos prisioneras de esa panda de locos. Por si tu cabecita loca aún no lo ha procesado, ese que estaba en el Gran Comedor, el que tiene cara de reptil y da un miedo que acojona, es Lord Voldemort en persona, amo y señor del mundo mágico inglés. –Agitó los brazos, desesperada por ver algún tipo de reacción en la rubia, que se limitaba a mirarla fijamente.- Segundo. Te han prometido a la fuerza con uno de ellos. ¡Te han regalado como si fueses una vaca!

-Vaya, gracias por la comparación…

-Tercero. A mí me han convertido en una maldita esclava. No tengo varita y no podré defenderme de cualquiera que quiera retorcer mi adorado y amado pescuezo.

-A veces pienso que te encanta ponerte melodramática.

-Y para rematar –ahí había elevado tanto la voz que se extrañaba de no tener visitas indeseadas atraídas por sus gritos- ¿Te has percatado de lo que tu maldición le hace? Vale que sea el maldito hurón, joder, pero sigue siendo un ser humano. Creo.

-Tranquila, hasta donde yo leí, que no fue mucho, por cierto, sólo el maleficio y cómo había de pronunciarse, no lo va a matar. Esos accidentes son… correctivos. Si te ataca, es castigado. Su misión es cuidarte, no dañarte.

-¿Qué sólo leíste cómo lanzar la maldición y punto? ¿No sabes los efectos secundarios ni la repercusión que tendrá en él…? –Hermione se dejó caer, derrotada, junto al rubio- Me protege. Pero lo hace en contra de su voluntad. Es como si le sometiéramos a un imperios bestial, pero con la diferencia que aquí no puede resistirse.

Miró a Malfoy con verdadera lástima. Cuando se despertase en sus cinco sentidos, no iba a estar de muy buen humor. Mejor se quedaba calladita y no le contaba nada de lo que había descubierto sobre su… nueva condición.

-Déjalo, Herms –Luna se levantó- Tengo que irme. Me quedan siete plantas por subir. Viviré ahí, junto a Blaise. Por si puedes o te permiten visitarme.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando yo lo único que quiero es esconderme debajo de una piedra en el lago y no salir durante los próximos mil años?

-Porque así estoy viva. Y prefiero vivir una vida así que morir. La muerte es irreversible. La esclavitud no. Descansa. Aquí nadie te hará daño. Toda la mazmorra le pertenece a Malfoy.

Y sin más, la dejó allí sola. Hermione se sentía al borde del agotamiento mental. Se acurrucó en el sillón, procurando no rozar al chico y se quedó dormida.

Esperó a que la lunática se marchara y la sangre sucia cayera por fin dormida para abrir los ojos. Había escuchado toda la conversación que aquellas dos descerebradas habían mantenido. Lo habían sometido a una maldición que impedía que dañara a la mujer que ahora dormitaba tan tranquila a menos de treinta centímetros de él. Bufó de nuevo. Tenía que averiguar en qué consistía el puto hechizo y ver cómo se libraba de él.

-Malditas sean las dos –se levantó con cuidado. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía sucio. Miró su camisa y encontró manchas de sangre. Por eso estaba tan preocupada la sangre sucia. Aquella imagen hizo que su enfado subiese de nivel. Se giró para quedar cara al sofá y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas. La chica se levantó de un salto, momentáneamente desorientada. Cuando logró centrase, tuvo el coraje de fulminarlo con la mirada. Draco ignoró ese gesto y se dio la vuelta.

-Sígueme.

-¿Por qué debería? –Hermione lo miró desafiante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba el mentón. Sabía que aquel gesto jodía a más no poder al rubio. El mortífago se giró hacia tan veloz que no pudo verlo hasta que lo tuvo casi encima.

-No me busques las cosquillas, maldita imbécil –la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y apretó con fuerza hasta casi astillar los huesos. El alarido de ella sirvió de calmante para la agonía que se desató en su cabeza.- Eso es, sangre sucia, grita. Es música para mis oídos.

Hermione lo miró a través de las lágrimas. Podía ver el dolor que él estaba padeciendo y que soportaba sin venirse abajo, cuando ella estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por su apretón. Le observó limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto dolor? ¿Qué te han hecho para ser como eres ahora?

-Siempre he sido así, Granger. –Malfoy caminaba por oscuros pasillos llenos de telarañas. Hacía tiempo que nadie vivía allí.

-No, antes eras insufrible, un niñato creído, hijito de papá que todo lo conseguía a base de amenazas y chanchullos. Pero ahora, eres… así…

-¿Así cómo, Granger? –Malfoy se detuvo y la miró de reojo, con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que la atraía y cabreaba a partes iguales- ¿Por qué soy un cabrón sin alma? Porque quizá me gusta serlo. Quizá porque, por culpa de seres como tú y tus jodidos amiguitos, no me dieron opción. Eso es algo que nunca sabrás.

Reanudó la marcha y la condujo hasta unas habitaciones casi minúsculas. Seguro que, en sus tiempos de estudiantes, fueron usadas para guardar escobas y equitación deportiva.

-Bienvenida a tus aposentos, sangre sucia. Quiero que empieces inmediatamente a adecentar todas las mazmorras. Y claro está, como eres muggle, lo harás todo sin magia. Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría rápido. Tienes dos días para dejarlo todo reluciente.

Hermione apretó los labios, frenando la sarta de insultos y maldiciones que pugnaban por brotar de ellos. Lo asesinó con la mirada mientras se marchaba, dejándola sola. En su interior, se prometió por su antiguo orgullo Gryffindor que averiguaría lo que había convertido a aquel chico de apariencia angelical en el monstruo que era ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

ESCLAVA

Los dos días adecentando aquellas habitaciones antaño lujosas resultaron agotadores. Hermione tenía las manos agrietadas por el frío y el agua con el que tuvo que quitar kilos y kilos de telarañas. Pero, una hora antes de que terminara el plazo que le había dado Malfoy para terminar su trabajo, pudo descansar. Se dejó caer en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, en la que bailaba alegremente un gran fuego que caldeaba la estancia.

-Muy bien, Granger. Veo que por fin has asimilado cuál es tu lugar en este nuevo mundo –Malfoy apareció a su lado como brotado del suelo. La chica reprimió un grito de pavor.- ¿Asustada?

-Si apareces como un fantasma de golpe a mi lado… pues sí –Hermione no lo miró a la cara. Ya había cometido ese error hacía un día escaso y su espalda aún se estaba resintiendo del castigo.

-Sígueme.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y caminó tres pasos por detrás del chico. Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron frente a lo que se había convertido en su habitación. Malfoy se hizo a un lado y la permitió entrar. Hermione no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa. El mortífago había decidido ser generoso con ella y había trasformado el antiguo escobero en una habitación que, aunque no era tan grande como la que tuvo en la torre de Gryffindor, ahora era habitable. Un catre en el lado derecho, acompañado por una pequeña mesilla con una lámpara de gas y lo que más la sorprendió: una pequeña librería abarrotada de novelas muggles. Aquel detalle la llevó al borde de las lágrimas. La voz ronca de Malfoy atrajo su atención:

-Quiero el desayuno en mi habitación a las ocho en punto. Tus obligaciones son simples: mantendrás nuestr… mi hogar limpio y ordenado –se corrigió inmediatamente. Había estado a punto de decir "nuestra casa".- Te encargarás de mi ropa. A las nueve quiero el baño preparado. Utilizo sales de baño neutras. La comida debe estar a la una en punto. Nada de frutos secos ni ningún derivado. Soy mortalmente alérgico a ellos. La tarde la tendrás libre si has cumplido con tus tareas de la mañana con eficiencia. La cena, si yo te lo ordeno, será a las nueve y cuarto. Si no te aviso, puedes disponer de tu tiempo como quieras. La única condición es que no salgas de aquí sola. No todos te tratarán tan… condescendientemente como yo. Ahora, a dormir.

Y se marchó de allí. Hermione se había quedado helada. Era la primera vez en años que el hurón hablaba tanto con ella sin insultos, amenazas o maldiciones de por medio. Se dejó caer en el camastro y cerró los ojos. ¿Lo que acababa de oír era fruto de la maldición o simplemente el ex Slytherin lo había hecho porque sí? Dándole vueltas al asunto, se quedó dormida.

Su reloj interno hizo que despertara una hora antes de la indicada por el rubio. Se desperezó como un gato y se levantó. Junto a la estantería encontró una pequeña cómoda de madera negra. Abrió uno de los cajones y se encontró con ropa interior. El siguiente contenía ropa de dormir y ropa de cama y el último varias túnicas negras que supuso serían su uniforme. Bajo la cómoda tres pares de botas fuertes y resistentes. Cogió todo, se dio un baño en el minúsculo baño del que era propietaria y salió en busca de la cocina. (Luna, a través de un pergamino enviado con un elfo, la explicó la distribución nueva de las mazmorras. Tenían una cocina cerca de los antiguos cuartos de séptimo curso.) A pesar de las explicaciones, tardó media hora en encontrarlas. Preparó un desayuno a su parecer bastante completo y se encaminó a las habitaciones de Malfoy. Entró sin llamar y casi se muere del susto.

Rápido como la serpiente que era, el mortífago se había levantado de la cama y la tenía sujeta por el cuello. Hermione, intentando obviar que estaba completamente desnudo, y agarrando la bandeja del desayuno como si fuese un salvavidas, intentó hacerse oír.

-Malfoy, soy yo.

-Joder, Granger. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? –Draco soltó a la chica y se sentó en la cama, sin ninguna intención de cubrir su desnudez. Hermione, roja como la grana, se acercó a él y dejó la bandeja sobre el colchón. Le miró fijamente a la cara.

-Te sangra la nariz –cogió una servilleta y limpió el rostro del chico, que la miraba inexpresivo.

-Tendré que ir a darle las gracias a la futura señora Zabinni por ello, ¿no crees?

Hermione tuvo el buen tino de no contestar a aquella pregunta. El sarcasmo en la voz de él era patente y no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea. Señaló con la mano la bandeja.

-Desayuna o se quedará frío –luego, tras pensarlo bien, añadió- Deberías vestirte. Aquí hace frío.

-No me importa el frío. Y no tengo hambre. Me duele demasiado la cabeza…. –Se quedó en silencio mientras se llevaba la mano a la Marca.- ¡Joder! El Lord me llama. Aquí estás a salvo. Sólo yo conozco la contraseña. Pero, por si acaso –tiró hacia ella un objeto pequeño mientras se vestía a toda velocidad. Hermione lo cogió por instinto. Era un pequeño anillo de oro. Una alianza- Si entra alguien que no sea yo, te lo pones. Te llevará a un lugar seguro. Pero sólo funciona aquí, en mi territorio. Fuera de estas mazmorras, es un simple anillo.

Y sin decir más, cogió su capa y máscara y se marchó. Hermione observó el anillo. Era una simple alianza matrimonial, lisa, sin adornos. En su interior tenía un grabado "_ASTORIA&DRACO"_. Se quedó helada. ¿El hurón estaba casado?

-Imposible. Si apenas hace tres años que escapó junto a Snape.

Pensando que aquello no era asunto suyo, guardó el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y decidió empezar con sus tareas si quería disfrutar de su tarde libre. El día fue pasando en total calma, sin noticias de Malfoy o cualquier otro mortífago. Cuando anocheció, comenzó a preocuparse.

-No seas absurda –se reprendió a sí misma- Seguro que Voldemort le ha mandado a alguna misión.

Intentó dormir. Una vez acostada, cerró los ojos. Pero la preocupación no se iba. Se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas, sin pegar ojo. Harta, decidió pasarse por la habitación de su "_señor"_. Entró sin llamar, rezando para que, de estar, estuviese con algo de ropa.

-¡QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO HURÓN! LLEVO TODA LA PUTA NOCHE MUERTA DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN PORQUE NO APARECES. Por lo menos podrías tener la decencia de avisar de que no….

Se cortó a mitad de frase. Malfoy estaba tirado en medio de la habitación, más muerto que vivo. Corrió hacia él y, utilizando la varita de él de nuevo, envió a su patronus en busca de Luna, mientras rezaba para que aquel molesto rubio no muriera entre sus brazos.

Permaneció arrodillada junto a Malfoy, controlando su pulso, que se iba haciendo cada vez más lento, mientras rezaba para que su amiga no llegara demasiado tarde.

-Venga, Luna, aparece….

En respuesta a su ruego, la rubia apareció en el cuarto. Pero no lo hizo sola. Junto a ella, agarrando con fuerza su mano, estaba Zabinni, cuyo rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

-¿A qué se debe tanta prisa, sabelotodo? –Blaise casi se muerde la lengua al ver a su amigo- ¿Pero qué demonios….?

-Lo he encontrado así, por si estás pensando otra cosa –Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a centrar su atención en el rubio- No tengo ni idea de lo que le ha pasado. Fue llamado por…. Bueno, fue llamado y no he sabido nada de él hasta ahora, que me he cansado de preocuparme y decidí venir a ver si había regresado y lo he… ya lo veis.

-Luego veré qué narices ha hecho para acabar así –Blaise cogió al inconsciente Draco y lo tumbó en la cama- trae agua caliente, vendas, poción regeneradora de sangre, crecehuesos y poción para el dolor, Luna. Granger, ayúdame a desnudarlo.

Rezongando entre dientes por tener que ver de nuevo al hurón desnudo, ayudó al moreno. No tardaron mucho en quitarle toda la ropa. Hermione sintió cómo enrojecía al mirar sin poder evitarlo aquel magnífico cuerpo. Salió de su aturdimiento gracias a las carcajadas de Zabinni.

-Granger, cuando evitemos que mi amigo muera, te dejo hasta meterle mano.

No contestó. Se apartó unos pasos y miró con fijación un horrendo cuadro que colgaba de la pared. Cuando Luna regresó con todo lo necesario para salvar al hurón, se colocó de nuevo junto a la cama. Comenzaron limpiando toda la sangre que le cubría, descubriendo varios tajos profundos.

-Necesitaremos díctamo –susurró Blaise.

-No funcionará –Hermione examinó las heridas- Magia negra de la peor. Sólo curará si lo hacemos a mi manera. A lo muggle. Pero necesito cosas que aquí no encontraremos.

-Apúntalas en un trozo de pergamino. Yo iré a por ellas –Blaise miró a su amigo con preocupación- Mientras, ve parcheando lo que puedas.

Hermione garabateó rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba y le tendió la lista. Se concentró de nuevo en el rubio, evaluando las lesiones rápidamente. Agradeció el haber estudiado por su cuenta medimagia. Lo hizo para poder ayudar a sus compañeros heridos antes de la caída de Harry. Encontró varias costillas rotas. Le hizo tragar el crecehuesos con ayuda de Luna. Con varias pociones hizo desaparecer hematomas y rasguños y luego se dejó caer en una silla.

-Con magia ya no se puede hacer nada. Tenemos que esperar.

-Blaise no tardará –Luna se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal te trata?

-Es buena persona. En esencia sigue siendo el mismo payaso que no se tomaba nada en serio cuando estudiábamos aquí. Malfoy también es buena persona, en el fondo. O al menos lo era, según me ha contado Blaise.

-No te entiendo. De Blaise puedo esperarlo, se le ve buen chico, a pesar de ser mortífago. Pero Malfoy… fue, es y será siempre una mala persona. No entiendo por qué dices lo contrario.

-Cuando Dumbledore murió, Malfoy escapó con Snape no por miedo, sino porque Voldemort comenzaba a interesarse demasiado por su prometida.

-Astoria –susurró la castaña.

-En cuanto estuvo con ella, se casaron. Astoria estaría a salvo siendo una Malfoy. Pero apareció nuestra adorada pelirroja.

-Y se encaprichó de Malfoy.

-Bingo. Pero Malfoy quería de verdad a su esposa y la mandó a la mierda de manera bastante directa. Ginevra le fue llorando a Voldemort que, por alguna extraña razón, está fascinado con ese putón.

-Y Voldemort castigó a Malfoy.

-De la peor manera. Le sometió a un imperio y le obligó a torturar hasta la muerte a Astoria.

Hermione se quedó helada. Empezaba a comprender que la vida de los mortífagos no era precisamente el lecho de rosas que pensaban. La repentina aparición de Zabinni las asustó.

-Has tardado mucho.

-Hice una paradita informativa antes de regresar –el rostro del chico se endureció- Han sido vuestros amados y adorados pelirrojos. El imbécil de la comadreja alegando que tú le perteneces y la zorra porque te tiene unos celos que ni se aguanta.

-¿Y por qué la pagan con él?

-Porque eres intocable. Le has sido entregada a Draco por el Lord en persona. Dentro de nuestras retorcidas pero justas leyes, eso te convierte en propiedad de mi amigo y, al menos que él lo permita, nadie puede ponerte un dedo encima, exceptuando al Lord, por supuesto. Además, Draco se come su propia varita antes que permitir que esos consigan lo que quieren.

Hermione no dijo nada. Mientras desinfectaba y suturaba las heridas, pensaba. No sabía si llorar o sentirse agradecida. Se decidió por lo segundo. De no ser por el hechizo de Luna y por Malfoy, que la había ayudado (a su manera, pero bueno), estaría muerta por el capricho de la que ella había considerado su mejor amiga. Cuando terminó, inyectó los antibióticos y cubrió las heridas. Lanzó un suspiro y recostó la cabeza en el colchón, cerca de la cabeza del rubio.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Cuando este cabezota despierte me avisas vía elfo.

-Sí. Y gracias, Zabinni.

-No, gracias a ti, Granger. Has hecho mucho por él hoy.

Cuando se quedó sola, no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en la postura en la que estaba, sin percatarse que lo hacía junto al que era su Némesis.

Lo último que recordaba era la risa desquiciada de la Weasley menor mientras le lanzaba un crucio tras otro. Llegó a un punto en el que el dolor pasó a un segundo plano y sólo deseaba que todo aquello acabase. O que la puta pelirroja se quedase afónica. Lo primero que sucediese. Y en el momento en que la tortura cesó, hizo un último esfuerzo y se desapareció para aparecer en su cuarto. Cayó a plomo sobre el suelo y ahí perdió el mundo de vista. Hasta ahora. Se encontraba en su cama, cubierto por sus sábanas. Se incorporó un poco. Le habían curado las heridas, tanto internas como externas. Un gemido proveniente del suelo le sobresaltó. Con cuidado para no hacerse daño, asomó la cabeza por el borde de la cama.

-Pero que…. –Ahí, sobre su alfombra, dormía la sangre sucia. La observó en silencio, intentando averiguar por la ciencia infusa qué hacía ella allí. Luego pasó a analizar lo que ella provocaba en él. Odio. La odiaba con todo su ser. Pero ahí estaba, esa nueva sensación, fruto de la maldición a la que le había sometido la loca de Lovegood. Soltó un juramento entre dientes. Incluso el pensar mal le producía migraña.- Malditas brujas…

Decidió acabar con el incómodo sueño de la castaña. Sonrió como un niño que va a hacer una travesura y cogió su varita. Apuntó a la chica y murmuró un quedo "aguamenti". El chorro impactó de lleno en el rostro de ella, que se levantó gritando y manoteando. Esperó a que ella se ubicara. Hermione le miró con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se juntaron en el centro de su frente.

-Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo…

-Despertarte –se sentía muy bien. Extrañamente bien. Era como si todos los dolores y malestares no estuviesen.- ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Creo que los medicamentos y calmantes aún te tienen algo grogui –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con un poquito de maldad. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos, goteando agua y tiritando por el frío. Malfoy la secó con un movimiento de su varita.- Gracias. Aquí hace frío.

-No quería mojarme si te acercabas mucho.

No le contestó. Se acercó a él y comenzó a examinar las heridas. Quitó los vendajes y comprobó que todos los puntos estaban en su sitio. Draco observaba los movimientos de la chica. Había cerrado sus heridas a lo muggle, cosa que agradeció en su fuero interno. Las heridas malditas dolían como un demonio y tardaban siglos en curar. Pero nunca demostraría su agradecimiento. Ni bajo tortura.

-¿Duele cuando aprieto?

-El dolor es el menor de mis problemas, Granger.

-Por mí como si te retuerces entre los más horribles dolores, Malfoy. Pero si te duele mucho cuando te aprieto, es mala señal, porque significa que hay infección. Y si hay infección…

-Entendido. Sí, me duele cuando aprietas, maldita sabelotodo insufrible.

No contestó a la velada provocación. Apretó con algo más de la fuerza necesaria todas las heridas para sacar la sangre infectada. El rubio se mordió la lengua para no gritar mientras siseaba. No iba a darle el gusto a aquella bruja sádica de verle gritar y suplicar para que terminara con aquel suplicio. Una vez limpias las heridas, las cubrió de nuevo y cogió una jeringuilla. Draco retrocedió, mandando a la mierda las apariencias.

-¿Qué mierda es eso, Granger?

-Tranquilo. No muerde. Sólo te dolerá un poquito cuando el antibiótico penetre.

-No me has explicado qué es eso que tienes en la mano.

-Sirve para introducir los medicamentos que evitaran que mueras por una infección. Hay que meterlos directamente en vena. Es la única manera. Y esta cosita –agitó la jeringuilla, produciendo un escalofrío en un muy asustado rubio- me ayudará a hacerlo. Tienes que relajarte o será peor. No tardaré mucho.

Cogió el brazo de él e inyectó el antibiótico. Draco miraba con curiosidad el líquido que iba desapareciendo en el interior de su brazo.

-Entonces…. Esa cosa evita que la infección se extienda.

-Exacto. Si no hubiese magia negra de por medio, con un par de pociones habría bastado. Pero este no es tu caso. La única manera de evitar que mueras es utilizarlos.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mirándola fijamente.

-Gracias.

Hermione le miró, sorprendida. Era imposible que él, Draco "odio todo lo muggle" Malfoy, le agradeciese nada. Le puso la mano en la frente.

-No tengo fiebre. Ni estoy delirando.

-Pero… me acabas de dar las gracias.

-Ve a preparar algo de comer. Estoy que me comería a un dragón entero.

-Vale.

Hermione salió, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la voz de él la detuvo.

-Y Granger. Esto no volverá a suceder. Sigues siendo una maldita sangre sucia que no se merece ni el aire que respira.

Asintió y se marchó hacia la cocina. Era mucho pedir que las cosas se quedaran en el agradecimiento. El hurón era como era y, por muchas cosas buenas que hiciera por él, nunca cambiaría. Pero le había agradecido que le salvara la vida.

-Bien, Hermione, puedes apuntar este día como el "Día del milagro sangre pura llamado Malfoy".


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Y EL TIEMPO PASA… Y NOS VA CAMBIANDO

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sumida en la rutina a la que se veía sometida, ya no le prestaba atención a si pasaban días, meses o años. Día tras día todo era igual: levantarse, cocinar, lavar, limpiar, cocinar, descansar, dormir y volver a empezar al día siguiente. Lo único que variaba un poco su rutina eran las escasas visitas de Luna. Si Malfoy tenía buen día y se encontraba de humor, autorizaba a que la rubia visitase a su amiga. Pero aquello sucedía muy rara vez.

Su relación con el mortífagos se encontraba en un punto muerto: apenas hablaban fuera de las órdenes por parte de él y respuestas monosilábicas por parte de ella. No se quejaba por ello, pero al ser Malfoy su único contacto humano prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, se sentía abandonada y sola.

Malfoy se había ido sumiendo en un estado apático bastante inusual en él. Estaba… demasiado tranquilo para lo que acostumbraba. Hermione decidió no hacer nada, por si las moscas. Si él quería deprimirse, no sería ella quien lo impidiera.

Pero sus buenas intenciones se fueron a la mierda uno de esos días en los que el rubio decidía no dar señales de vida y no aparecía por ninguna parte durante horas.

Se encontraba releyendo una de las novelas que él le había regalado al inicio de su esclavitud, cuando un estruendo inundó el silencio que era habitual en la mazmorra. Asustada, salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la antigua sala común. Se encontró con un furioso Malfoy, que destrozaba los muebles con verdadera saña. Parecía un ángel caído en pleno ataque. Sus ojos destilaban furia asesina muy, muy concentrada, mientras murmuraba toda clase de insultos. Incluso en otros idiomas. Hermione abrió los ojos cuando escuchó algunos que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-Veo que has ampliado tu vocabulario, hurón.

-No estoy para tus sarcasmos tontos, sangre sucia –Draco lanzó una silla contra la chimenea, convirtiéndola en astillas.

-¿Puedo saber qué te ha puesto de este humor de perros? –Hermione se acercó unos pasos, manteniendo la distancia de seguridad para con el mortífagos- Sobre todo porque seré yo la que luego recoja y adecente este estropicio.

-Tu amiga.

-¿Luna? –se extrañó. Por lo poco que había visto de esos dos interactuando, Malfoy trataba a Luna con frío respeto por tratarse de la esposa de su mejor amigo y por ser sangre pura.

-La comadreja menor –escupió entre dientes.

-Esa zorra traidora no es nada Mio, Malfoy –Hermione endureció la expresión de su rostro. El mero hecho de oír mentada a la pelirroja hacía hervir su sangre.

Él no contestó. Aún estaba molesto y no quería pagarlo con la chica. Aquellas semanas le habían ayudado a aprender a tolerarla todo lo que daba de sí su limitada paciencia. Seguía odiándola con la misma intensidad que antes, pero como no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarla, lo hacía de la manera más pacífica que sabía. No quería sufrir innecesariamente. Por el bien de su salud mental.

-Voy a dormir un rato. Recoge este desastre.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –Se arrepintió de la pregunta. Preparó todo su cuerpo para el primer golpe, pero él no hizo nada. Estaba agotado en todos los sentidos.

-Como su "adorado" esposo sólo es humano de nombre, la señora se ha tirado a todo elemento perteneciente al género masculino que habita en este castillo. Menos a los elfos domésticos y Zabinni, que al estar casado y en busca de "descendencia" se ha librado de las atenciones de la "señora Riddle"

-Es bonito que Zabinni y Luna quieran tener hijos. No entiendo tu tono.

Las carcajadas de Malfoy la dejaron muda. Era la primera vez que le oía reír de manera sincera. Su risa era bonita y contagiosa.

-Eres tan ingenua… no sé cómo diantres sobreviviste a la jungla que fue el colegio –Draco cogió aire y tranquilizó su respiración- Blaise es gay. Es algo que solo sabemos Luna y yo. Y ahora tú.

-Pero cuando Vold… el Lord vea que no tienen hijos…

-Los tendrán. Blaise no es tonto. Y la lunática tampoco. El ser gay no te imposibilita para tener hijos, Granger.

-Entonces…. Por qué de tu cabreo monumental…

-Esa… se atrevió a ordenarme ir a su dormitorio. Y no precisamente a hablar del tiempo.

-¿No se enfadará él si te niegas? –sin poder evitarlo, la preocupación tiñó su voz.

-El Lord sabe de mi odio hacia su "esposa". Aun viviendo mil vidas jamás perdonaré lo que me hizo. Es verla y me entran ganas de vomitar. Si pudiera le rompería el cuello con mis propias manos.

-Pagará. Tarde o temprano le será devuelto todo el mal que hace. Eso es el Karma. Y no falla. –Hermione se acercó lo suficiente para ver sin problemas aquellos ojos que tanto la atraían- Pero hasta que eso pase, ve con cuidado.

-¿Preocupada por mí, Granger? –Malfoy alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, te has convertido en una presencia… amigable. Un amigo muy, muy, muy pero que muy distante y bastante capullo. Pero junto a Luna y quizás Zabinni, eres la única presencia que no quiere verme muerta.

Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente. Le había sorprendido la confesión de la chica. Y la preocupación de ella hacia él le resultó, en cierta manera, agradable. Carraspeó, molesto.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor… vale. Pero te advierto. No soy de esas personas que muestran sus sentimientos. Ni tolero esas chorraditas de mejores amigos. Tampoco soy de palabras dulces o amables…

-Lo sé. Eres el Grinch en persona. Te conozco desde hace muchos años. Y me he acostumbrado a tu manera de ser tan arisca y rara…

-Ve a dormir, sabelotodo…

-¿Y este desastre? Porque no creo que Merlín haga el milagro de que tú lo limpies.

-Para eso tengo elfos, Granger. Y no. No los maltrato. Sigo pensando que son escoria, pero por no oír tu interminable mitin sobre la PEDDO soy capaz hasta de besarlos. Y ahora, lárgate a la cama antes de que cambie de opinión. Mañana te quiero en pie a las cuatro.

-¿Para?

Él se limitó a sonreír de manera traviesa. Conocía la insaciable curiosidad de la que ahora era su esclava. Dejarla en ascuas la tendría dando vueltas como un murciélago en un campanario.

-Ya lo verás.

Caminaban por los pasillos en penumbra. Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana. "_Ni los putos fantasmas están despiertos a estas horas, joder"_ pensó Hermione mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Se cruzaron con varios mortífagos de guardia que, al ver a Malfoy, se tensaron. Tardaron segundos en hacer una reverencia.

-Te temen.

-Me respetan, sangre sucia. Y sí, también me temen. En mi mundo, si no tienes ambas cosas, pasas a ser un abono orgánico de lo más útil.

Hermione no contestó. No podía hacerse una idea de cómo eran las cosas con un loco sádico a la cabeza de un ejército de no muy cuerdos magos. Malfoy la empujó detrás de una armadura con fuerza. Cuando iba a gritarle unos cuantos insultos, vio las dos figuras que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos. El rubio se tensó inmediatamente, mientras endurecía su expresión.

-Vaya, sobrinito –Bellatrix sonrió, mostrando su descuidada dentadura.- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

-Creo que visitar a mi familia – su voz hizo bajar varios grados la temperatura del corredor.

-Guarda los colmillos, pequeño dragón –la desquiciada bruja soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecerse a Hermione.

-Bella, no molestes a mi hijo –Lucius miró a Draco- ¿Visitarás a tu madre?

-Sí. Tengo un asunto que tratar con ella. Padre, Bella…

Los dos mortífagos continuaron con su ronda. Malfoy tiró de ella con brusquedad, haciéndola gemir. Inmediatamente, el dolor le atravesó el cráneo. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar un quejido y reemprendió la marcha, seguido por una confusa Granger.

-¿A dónde vamos? Porque no creo que estas sean horas de hacer vida social con tus amiguitos del alma.

-Hemos llegado.

Abrió una gruesa puerta y prácticamente la metió a empujones dentro.

-Tienes quince minutos. Y Granger, no intentes ninguna tontería.

La miró fijamente unos segundos y luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Hermione observó lo que la rodeaba. Dos tristes antorchas iluminaban la estancia. A la derecha, un cuenco con agua y otro con restos de comida. A la izquierda, un montón de paja y una manta raída. Del suelo surgía una argolla de hierro oxidado que sujetaba una cadena a todas luces mágica. Siguió la cadena con la mirada y lo que vio hizo que el alma se le fuese a los pies.

-¿Harry?

Recorrió el espacio que la separaba de su amigo tan rápido que pareció volar. Se dejó caer a su lado y lo zarandeó con suavidad, para no asustarlo. El chico abrió los ojos y la miró largamente, dudando de lo que veía. Hermione se dio cuenta de las dudas de él.

-Harry, soy yo.

-Herms… dime que no estoy soñando, que no me he vuelto loco. Que no es otro truco de esos monstruos…

-Soy yo, Harry –abrazó a su amigo, que se aferró a ella con desesperación- Soy la esclava de Malfoy.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha hecho algo? –aquellas preguntas conmovieron a la chica. Él, estando como estaba, se preocupaba por ella.

-Quitando algún que otro sangre sucia y muchísima indiferencia… no puedo quejarme. No me tortura, ni ha intentado hacerme nada.

-Es peligroso. No te confíes.

-El no me dañará.

-Deberías hacer caso a Potter. Es lo único sensato que le he oído decir en su vida –Hermione miró al rubio, que se limitó a ignorarla.- Tenemos que irnos. El cambio de guardia es dentro de diez minutos.

-¿Volverá? –Harry miraba a su amiga, pero la pregunta iba dirigida a Malfoy.

-Depende de cómo se porte tu amiguita. Vamos. Tenemos que recoger a alguien antes de volver a la mazmorra.

Hermione abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y besó su frente. Pudo sentir que tenía fiebre. Harry la soltó a regañadientes y permaneció en silencio mientras lo dejaban solo de nuevo. Aguantando las lágrimas para que su amigo no viera lo triste que estaba, siguió a Malfoy. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, mientras caminaban rumbo a la antigua torre del Director.

-Tiene mucha fiebre. Podría morir.

-No tengas miedo, Granger. Uno de mis elfos viene una vez cada tres días. Puede que San Potter no sea de mi agrado, pero lo que le hicieron esos desgraciados pelirrojos no merece lo que está pasando. No voy a permitir que muera por la traición de una puta de cabellos rojos y un segundón paleto.

-¿A quién vamos a buscar?

-A mi hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

EL PEQUEÑO MALFOY

¿Hijo? Hermione siguió a Malfoy mientras su cabeza daba vueltas al notición que él había soltado como quién no quiere la cosa. Clavó su mirada en la espalda del rubio, intentando visualizar al mortífago como padre. A su mente sólo vino una imagen, y nada halagüeña: Lucius Malfoy. Aquel hombre no era el mejor ejemplo de amor paternal, ni de cómo criar a un hijo.

-Si sigues dándole vueltas al asunto, acabarás con migraña –La voz de Malfoy sonó divertida.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un hijo?

-¿Tengo que explicarte cómo se engendran los niños, Granger? Porque no me veo con ganas de detallar ahora el asunto de las abejitas y las flores –dijo con sorna. Hermione enrojeció automáticamente.- Tiene ocho meses.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Scorpius Hyperion –su voz se suavizó al hablar del niño.- Hemos llegado.

Estaban ante las puertas de la enfermería. Draco cogió aire y entró, seguido de una castaña muerta de la curiosidad. Pomfrey apareció inmediatamente. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Malfoy, que se la devolvió con igual o mayor intensidad. La mujer bajó la mirada. Hermione la comprendía. Aquellos ojos color mercurio tenían algo sobrenatural que hacía que hasta tu alma se estremeciera.

-Vengo a por Scorpius.

La enfermera asintió yo dio media vuelta. Entró en una habitación anexa, semioculta por dos estanterías de viales. A los pocos minutos regresó con un bebé entre sus brazos. Hermione no pudo contenerse y se acercó a la mujer, que la miró sorprendida.

-¿Hermione?

-Si, Poppy –se abrazó a la enfermera con emoción. Ver un rostro amigo en aquel nido de asesinos siempre era algo para celebrar.

-Ella se encargará del cuidado de mi hijo –Malfoy caminó hacia la salida, aparentemente desentendiéndose del pequeño- Tengo que hablar con mi madre. Ve contándole todo lo que necesita saber. No tardare mucho. Creo.

-Si señor –Poppy esperó a estar a solas con Hermione para volver a hablar- ¿Cómo te atraparon?

-Me entregué, junto con Luna. Ginevra Weasley me condenó a muerte, pero Malfoy reclamó mi vida, salvándola.

-Lo de esa familia ha sido todo un palo. Cuando la pequeña delató a Potter, la Orden recibió un duro golpe. Pero cuando se les unió Ronald, revelando muchos de los secretos e identidades de miembros y colaboradores, casi me muero. Y cuando se unió el resto de la familia… si Albus levantara cabeza se moría de la pena.

-¿Toda la familia? –Hermione se sintió mal de repente. Albergaba cierta esperanza de que sólo esos dos miserables y su padre hubiesen seguido a Voldemort.

-Si, menos William y su esposa. Y Charlie. Lograron escapar de Inglaterra. El resto de pelirrojos han ido delatando a los miembros de la Orden y del ED, entregándolos en bandeja a los mortífagos –Poppy sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos malos recuerdos- Vamos ahora con esta ricura.

-¿Está enfermo? –Hermione cogió al pequeñín, que sonrió, mostrando dos dientecitos. Tenía el pelo rubio, muy parecido al de su padre, aunque un poco más oscuro. Y los ojos eran iguales a los de Malfoy, aunque libres del odio y la maldad de los de su progenitor.

-Es un niño sanísimo. Draco Malfoy me lo trajo cuando tenía un mes escaso, tras la muerte de Astoria. Me dio órdenes muy claras: sólo él o su madre podían visitarlo. Para el resto, el niño aun está muy delicado.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? Tiene al siguiente heredero. Lucius tiene que estar dando saltos de alegría e hinchado como un pavo real.

-Porque no quiere que nadie del círculo mortífagos tenga nada que ver con el pequeño.

-Resulta extraño. Él es casi la mano derecha de Voldemort. Es el mejor mortífagos que éste ha creado. –Hermione acarició al bebé- Me tiene completamente confundida. Todo este tiempo a su lado y no he conseguido sacar nada en claro de él o su comportamiento.

-El joven Malfoy no es como el resto. Hay algo en él que le diferencia.

Después de esas palabras, ambas esperaron en silencio a que regresara Malfoy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Había pasado una semana desde que Scorpius había entrado en su rutina. Hermione se sentía al límite de sus fuerzas. El niño no daba nada de guerra, cosa que agradecía. Pero el hurón había decidido retornar a sus mejores tiempos y la trataba peor que a los elfos domésticos (lo que, en su escala de valores, la situaba al mismo nivel que la mugre). Y parecía no importarle las fuertes migrañas y hemorragias que la maldición le ocasionaba cada vez que la llamaba sangre sucia o la aplicaba algún castigo físico.

Ese día se había levantado especialmente derrotada. Scorpius había pasado la mitad de la noche llorando debido a un cólico. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana consiguió dormirlo. Y a las seis en punto la despertaron unos gritos en la sala. Salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido y caminó todo lo sigilosa que sabía ser. Se paró junto a la puerta que daba a la sala, ocultándose tras las cortinas. En medio de la sala estaban Lucius, Bellatrix, Pansy Parkinson y Voldemort. Al ver al Lord Tenebroso no pudo reprimir un escalofrío de puro pavor.

-Te digo que no lo voy a hacer, padre –Draco tenía los puños tan apretados que se había hecho heridas, de las cuales goteaba sangre.

-Debes hacerlo –Lucius temía el rostro enrojecido por la ira- El prestigio de la familia está en juego.

-Creo que con mi labor al servicio de mi Señor –hizo una rígida reverencia hacia el mentado- el honor y prestigio de la familia están más que bien.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A CONTRADECIRME! Te casarás con Pansy a finales de mes.

-Nunca-me-voy-a-casar-de-nuevo –Draco pronunció cada palabra con fuerza, para que quedaran bien claras sus intenciones- Mi esposa es Astoria. Y aunque esté muerta, jamás me volveré a casar. Nunca.

Lucius alcanzó el color de la grana. Levantó el bastón que siempre llevaba a cuestas y golpeó a su hijo, haciéndole una brecha en la frente. Draco no emitió sonido alguno. Ni tan siquiera se movió de su sitio. Permaneció en silencio, observando a Voldemort, que sonreía, divertido por el espectáculo.

-Lucius –la siseante voz del Lord hizo que el Malfoy mayor se encogiera sobre sí mismo- Tu hijo es mi más fiel y mejor mortífagos. Por encima de ti o de tu cuñada. A él le debemos las más importantes victorias de mi ejército.

-Mi sobrino acatará vuestras órdenes, mi señor –Bellatrix metió baza con la clara intención de molestar a su sobrino. Se notaba a kilómetros que la había molestado que su amado señor la pusiese por debajo del chico.

-Lo sé, por eso es mi mano derecha –Voldemort se acercó a Pansy, que cerró los ojos, aterrorizada.- La joven Parkinson se casará con Longbotton. Ese pequeño leoncito demostró que es digno hijo de sus padres y un claro ejemplo del valor de su casa.

-Así lo haré, mi señor –Pansy miró con rencor a Draco. Hermione se compadeció de su amigo.

-¿Y mi hijo? –Lucius estaba que echaba humo.

-Si su deseo es ser fiel al recuerdo de su esposa, respetaré su decisión –Voldemort sonrió (cosa arto desagradable)- Es muy loable su devoción.

Sin decir nada más, Voldemort salió, seguido de Bellatrix y un furioso Lucius. Pansy se quedó allí, lanzando dagas por los ojos.

-Vamos, Pans. Suéltalo. –Draco se dejó caer en una butaca.

-Eres un canalla. ¿Por qué narices no te has querido casar conmigo?

-Mis razones ya las has oído.

-Pero yo quería entrar a formar parte de tu familia.

-¿Familia? –Draco soltó la palabra con todo el desprecio del que era capaz- Los Malfoy son todo menos una familia. A la mínima, te clavan el cuchillo por la espalda y dejan tus restos para que se los coman los cuervos. Hasta los tiburones tienen más instinto familiar que nosotros.

-Pero tú eres diferente.

-Lo soy por Scorp. Y por Astoria. No quiero que mi hijo viva lo que me tocó vivir a mí. Ahora lárgate, antes de que te crucie a placer.

Pansy salió hecha una furia. Draco soltó una ristra de palabrotas e insultos para tranquilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió, alzó un poco la voz:

-Granger, ya puedes salir. Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.

Avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, avanzó con paso inseguro hasta el asiento donde permanecía Malfoy. Lo observó en silencio. Sus ojos brillaban con fría ira, contenida a duras penas. La sangre seguía manando de la herida de su frente, pero parecía no notarlo.

-¿Dónde crees que estás, Granger? –Su voz sonó demasiado dulce, lo que encendió todas las alarmas de la castaña- eres una esclava. Una sangre sucia que vive de prestado un tiempo que se le acabó hace meses. No eres más que un error de la naturaleza al que debieron erradicar nada más nacer.

Hermione se obligó a no derramar las lágrimas que se iban acumulando palabra tras palabra del rubio. Miraba aquel rostro sin emoción alguna, cubierto por la sangre que ahora también manaba de su nariz.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres que ni siquiera el dolor te afecta?

-Creo que no te he dado permiso para hablar, inmundo proyecto de mujer –alzó su varita y apuntó con ella a la aterrorizada muchacha -¡CRUCIO!

Había sentido aquella maldición decenas de veces en sus enfrentamientos con los mortífagos. Y la agonía que padecía en ese momento no tenía ni punto de comparación. La maldición del rubio era como ácido en su cuerpo, un ácido que concentraba toda la ira y el desprecio que éste acumulaba hacia todo ser vivo en general. Apenas notó cuando él detuvo el castigo.

-Aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas. Aunque yo preferiría por las malas. Es mucho más divertido… e instructivo.

-Monstruo –susurró ella, jadeante. Otro crucio atravesó su sistema nervioso.

-Tst. Tst, Granger. Veo que no aprendemos. –Draco cerró unos segundos los ojos. Entre el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, se estaba mareando. Hermione, dándose cuenta de ello, gateó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta. Se levantó a pura fuerza de voluntad y corrió por los oscuros pasillos.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, observó lo que la rodeaba. Reconoció el lugar. Estaba a un pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor. Miró a su espalda, buscando una cabellera platinada. Pero el lugar estaba desierto. Rezando a todo ser superior y ente mágico conocido, caminó hacia la torre. Iba tan ensimismada que no vio a la figura que bloqueaba su camino.

-¿Me echabas de menos, amor?

Levantó la cabeza muy lentamente hasta que se topó con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con lujuria. En ese momento sintió cómo el alma escapaba de su cuerpo.

-Ro-Ronald.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESCAPAR

Draco tardó al menos media hora en recuperar totalmente la consciencia. Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, vio que se encontraba solo en la sala. Se levantó con cierta dificultad y, sin mucha estabilidad, caminó hacia la habitación de Hermione. Estaba completamente vacía. Decidió echar un vistazo al cuarto del bebé, por si había corrido allí a refugiarse. Nada. Scorpius jugueteaba con uno de los elfos domésticos. El ser, al ver a su amo, se apresuró a hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

-¿Ha estado aquí la sangre sucia?

-La joven del pelo encrespado salió corriendo de las mazmorras hace media hora, mi señor.

-Definitivamente quiere morir. –Draco salió casi a la carrera. Tenía muy poco tiempo para encontrarla antes de que cayera en manos que no debía (y siendo ella quien era, eso abarcaba al noventa y nueve por ciento de los habitantes del castillo.) Con un movimiento seco de varita limpio toda la sangre que le cubría, arregló un poco el desorden de sus ropas e invocó un pergamino. Luego, a paso rápido, se dirigió a la celda donde tenían a Potter. El Chico-que-vivió-para-ser-apresado dormitaba sobre el suelo. Draco se acercó y lo zarandeó con fuerza. Cuando los ojos esmeralda estuvieron fijos en él, habló.

-¿Cómo diantres funciona esto, Potter? –sacudió el pergamino. Harry lo contempló con algo parecido a la nostalgia, pero no abrió la boca- No seas estúpido, Potter. Aquí soy lo más parecido que tienes a un aliado. ¿O acaso pensabas que todos los cuidados médicos que estás recibiendo y la comida son regalo del Lord? A él le importa una mierda si vives o mueres. Incluso podría asegurar que se ha olvidado de ti.

-No me jodas, Malfoy. ¿Te preocupas por mí?

-Mis razones son sólo mías. Ahora dime como funciona este puto pergamino.

-¿A qué se debe tanto interés?

-A que si no me dices cómo diantres funciona, puede que tu adorada amiguita sangre sucia acabe muerta antes de que lleguemos al medio día.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Harry intentó golpearlo, pero no llegó a rozarlo siquiera.

-Yo nada. La muy estúpida ha salido de las mazmorras solas. Es cuestión de tiempo que alguno de tus amados pelirrojos la encuentre.

-Apunta con tu varita hacia el pergamino y dí "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"._ Luego pídele que encuentre a Hermione y te lo mostrará. Este mapa te enseña la ubicación de todos los que están en el castillo. Menos la sala de los menesteres. Esa ni aparece. Cuando acabes de usarlo, di "_travesura realizada"_ y volverá a quedar en blanco.

-Ingenioso –murmuró Draco mientras hacía lo que Harry le había dicho. En seguida apareció el mapa detallado del colegio. Le pidió la ubicación exacta de Hermione y casi se muere de la impresión- Joder. Esa estúpida es única para meterse en situaciones mortales.

-¿Weasleys? –susurró Harry.

-Bingo, Potter –Draco hizo desaparecer el mapa y caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta. La voz de Harry le detuvo unos segundos.

-No dejes que Ron sepa que tienes el mapa. En sus manos haría más mal que bien.

-No te preocupes. Si le pone una mano encima a este pergamino, lo recuperaré, con la mano incluida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooOooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Hermione maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte. Había olvidado las explicaciones de Luna sobre el reparto del castillo entre los mortífagos de más alto nivel. Los Weasley se habían apropiado de la torre de Gryffindor. Miró con verdadero pavor a Ronald, que se relamía mientras acortaba distancias.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Ronald –siseó. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra él, no sin varita. Pero intentó que él no notara el terror que se estaba apoderando de ella.

-OH, amor. ¿De verdad que no me has extrañado? –Ron la agarró con fuerza de los hombros e intentó besarla. Hermione apartó la cara. Tenía el cuello tan girado que pensó que la cabeza giraría los trescientos sesenta grados.

-No me beses.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes, sangre sucia –Ron la soltó, arrojándola contra el suelo. La pateó con fuerza unas tres veces y luego la dejó inconsciente con un hechizo.

La cargó al hombro y caminó hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que se apartó inmediatamente, aterrorizada. Ron sonrió con suficiencia. Le encantaba el nuevo poder que tenía. El haberse tatuado la marca tenebrosa era lo mejor. Ahora era temido y respetado. Cuando entró en su antigua sala común, se topó con los gemelos.

-Mirad lo que me he encontrado arrastrándose por los pasillos, muy cerca de aquí –arrojó a Hermione al suelo sin mucho cuidado. George se acercó a ella y la observó unos segundos.

-Se la ve bien cuidada. A estas alturas creí que Malfoy la habría dejado lisiada por lo menos.

-La usa como elfo doméstico. Lucius me lo contó el otro día –Ron sacudió a la chica con el pie hasta que ésta despertó- Bienvenida a tu hogar, Hermione.

-Muérete, Ronald –le escupió en la cara mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Una patada en la base de la columna la volvió a arrojar contra el suelo. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar. No les iba a dar el gusto. Había reconocido la voz de uno de los gemelos. Y si uno estaba allí, el otro no podía andar muy lejos.

-Vaya, Hermione. El convivir con el hurón te ha soltado la lengua –Fred se agachó para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace muchos años que teníamos ganas de tenerte así, como estás ahora. Arrastrándote a nuestros pies, retorciéndote de dolor. Pero créeme. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que tenemos pensado para ti.

-No os tengo miedo, ratas –Hermione sabía que hablándoles así sólo conseguiría más dolor, pero no podía callarse. No sabiendo cómo habían traicionado a todos aquellos que confiaban en ellos- Sois la peor escoria que ha parido madre. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, viendo el tipo de bruja que ha resultado ser la gorda de vuestra madre, no me extraña que sólo pariera escoria. Escoria y a la mayor puta del mundo mágico.

-¡A NUESTRA MADRE NI TE ATREVAS A MENTARLA, DESGRACIADA! –los tres pelirrojos comenzaron a golpearla fuertemente. Hermione se hizo un ovillo y esperó a que se cansaran. Las sesiones de crucios a las que era sometida por parte de Malfoy habían conseguido que tolerara el dolor bastante bien.

-Parad –otra voz se unió a la "reunión". Hermione soltó un gemido bajo. Percy. "_El que me faltaba para completar la colección. Ahora que aparezca la puta enana y sus padres y tendré el clan de traidores completo"_ pensó con amargura- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que no ha soltado ni un grito? Malfoy la tiene más que acostumbrada al dolor. Para seres como ella hay otras formas de tortura, mucho más placenteras para nosotros y bastante… desagradables para ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos completamente. Sabía a qué se refería Percy. Pensaba violarla. Junto a los tres energúmenos que la rodeaban.

-Como se nota que tienes cerebro, hermanito –Ron la agarró del pelo y la puso de pie con un tirón violento.- ¿Has oído, Hermione? Creo que por fin voy a conseguir lo que por tanto tiempo me has negado. –Se giró hacia sus hermanos, que sonreían como hienas- ¿Sabíais que aquí, doña perfecta, nunca me dejó ir más allá de los besos? Cada vez que movía un dedo fuera del lugar que ella indicaba, discutíamos. Por eso me iba con Lavender. Ella sí sabe lo que nos gusta a los hombres.

-¿Hombres? –Hermione tembló por la rabia- Yo solo veo cerdos.

-Da igual. Es una lástima que Greyback la mordiera y la reclamara para él. Era muy buena en la cama.

Se sintió morir. Nunca le había caído bien Lavender, pero el saber su destino la terminó de hundir. Rezó para que la rubia encontrase el modo de escapar de aquel sádico licántropo. Aunque ese camino fuese la muerte. Todo mejor que permitirle ponerle un dedo encima.

-Nos estamos entreteniendo mucho –George se acercó a Hermione y con un movimiento de varita la arrancó la ropa.- Creí que el hurón tendría mejor gusto con la ropa interior.

-Soy su esclava, subnormal, no su puta de lujo –Estaba cansada, cabreada y aterrorizada. Ahora se arrepentía de haber huido de Malfoy. Era mil veces mejor ser castigada por él que el haber caído en manos de ellos.

-Cierra la boca, perra –Fred la abofeteó con fuerza, partiéndole el labio- Quítale esas ordinarieces, Ron. Hacen daño a la vista.

Con otro movimiento de varita quedó completamente desnuda. Pero no cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos o cabello. Si la iban a violar, no les daría el gusto de verla aterrorizada o avergonzada.

-Vaya, vaya. La sangre sucia no tiene vergüenza. –Percy pasó sus manos por su espalda y luego apretó con fuerza sus nalgas- Buen culo, Granger.

-Gracias. Hago mucho ejercicio limpiando habitaciones –por dentro estaba destrozada. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero se aguantó. Pensó en cosas agradables, intentando calmar los espasmos de su estómago.

-A mi me gustan sus tetas –George cogió uno de sus pechos y lo mordió con fuerza. Hermione no pudo evitar un grito de dolor- Eso, maldita sangre sucia. Grita. Quiero oír cómo te quedas ronca. Te vamos hacer gritar tanto que te van a escuchar hasta en la otra punta del castillo.

Mordió el otro pecho con mucha más fuerza. Hermione sintió cómo la sangre escurría por su piel. Gritó. Gritó como hacía mucho que no gritaba. Ya no le importaba mantenerse firme. Sólo quería irse de allí, que la dejaran en paz. Volver a la seguridad de las mazmorras y a su rutina diaria. Su grito quedó cortado de golpe cuando Ron la cogió por la nuca y la besó a la fuerza, mordiendo su labio herido. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Aquello era repugnante.

-¿Subimos a una de las habitaciones o lo hacemos aquí, Percy? –Fred estaba muy entretenido sobándola por todos lados.

-No vais a ir a ningún sitio, muertos de hambre.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe al oír aquella voz. Los cuatro pelirrojos se giraron a la vez. Aunque su apariencia era de desdén y arrogancia, la chica pudo ver el más puro terror pintado en aquellos ojos. Ante ellos, erguido en toda su estatura, desprendiendo un aura mortífera, estaba Malfoy. Sus ojos plateados no se apartaron ni un solo segundo de la chica, que había pasado de llorar de dolor a llorar de puro alivio.

-¿Puedes caminar, Granger? –Hermione avanzó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta situarse a su derecha. Draco se sacó la túnica y la cubrió con ella. Luego se encaró con los pelirrojos- Veo que aprendéis rápido.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hurón? –Ron parecía mucho más relajado y había vuelto a su pose chulesca.

-Tenéis menos de dos meses como mortífagos y ya os comportáis como mis adorados tíos Rabastan y Rodolphus. –Draco les miró con claro asco y desdén- Y no se si sentir pena o cruciaros aquí mismo hasta que podáis hacer compañía a los padres de Longbotton.

-Te crees muy valiente y poderoso, Malfoy –La voz de Arthur llegó de algún punto por detrás de ellos. Hermione giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la varita del patriarca pelirrojo apuntando a la nuca del rubio. Draco se limitó a sonreír con condescendencia.

-Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Como todo buen arribista tendrías que tener ciertos puntos muy claros para poder moverte entre nosotros.

-¿Puntos? –Percy, en ese momento mucho más tranquilo ante la presencia de su padre, se había acercado a Malfoy y le había arrebatado la varita, que descansaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. El rubio ni se inmutó.

-Los mortífagos tenemos pocas normas. Pero todas ellas sirven para mantener una relativa cordialidad entre nosotros y evitan que nos estemos lanzando Avadas cada dos por tres. El mismísimo Lord en persona las creó y todos los que le somos fieles realmente las seguimos a rajatabla.

-¿Estás insinuando que nosotros no le somos fieles al Lord? –Fred le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, que fue encajado por Malfoy con la misma pasividad con la que les estaba hablando.

-Sois nuevos en esto de ser "malos" –su rostro se iluminó con una mueca de burla- Yo llevo guiando mi vida con ellas desde que nací y aun así hay veces que me olvido. ¿Qué se puede pedir de una panda de muertos de hambre que, hasta hace más bien poco, no sabían ni lo que era el terciopelo?

Los golpes no tardaron en caerle encima a Draco. Hermione intentó parar a los desquiciados pelirrojos, pero, para su mala suerte, se llevó un fuerte golpe en la sien. Mareada cayó junto a Draco, que la miró fijamente unos segundos. Y el Maléfica entró en el juego.

Hermione pudo sentir cómo la magia del rubio se condensaba a su alrededor. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Los iris plateados comenzaron a brillar con tintes sobrehumanos y, bajo la camisa, pudo apreciar las runas de la maldición. Draco se situó tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Había algo en aquella postura que le recordó a las estatuas de los ángeles guardianes.

-Vaya. Don no toco a un sangre sucia ni con un palo abrazando a Granger –Arthur se sitúo ante ellos, apuntándolos con la varita.- Esto va a ser divertido. ¡CRUCIO!

La maldición no llegó a tocarlos. Una luz intensa les rodeó, haciendo que el crucio rebotase hacia los pelirrojos, dividido en cinco aces de luz rojos. Los aullidos de dolor de los Weasley fueron como música para los oídos de la castaña. Hermione se giró un poco y miró a Malfoy, que seguía en trance. Observó detenidamente la luz que los protegía y se quedó helada. Si se observaba muy de cerca, podía apreciarse que no era solo un foco de luz. Eran dos alas de energía pura.

Y tan deprisa como empezó, terminó. Draco volvió en sí y se quedó mirando a los pelirrojos, que seguían retorciéndose del dolor.

-Granger, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Muchísimas gracias por venir a rescatarme.

Draco no contestó, sino que se tensó en cuestión de segundos. Con un movimiento veloz, la arrojó al suelo y la lanzó una advertencia con la mirada.

-Mi Señor, siento haberos echo venir para nada. Ya he solucionado el problema.

Voldemort había entrado en la torre. Su mera presencia hizo que la temperatura bajase varios grados. El Lord observaba entre divertido y enfadado el sufrimiento de sus mortífagos más recientes.

-¿Es necesario que sigan sufriendo? Se trata solo de una sirvienta sangre sucia.

-No es por la esclava, mi señor –Hermione se encogió ante el claro desprecio de las palabras de él- Sólo les quería dejar bien claro que sus leyes y normas están para cumplirlas fielmente, no para utilizarlas a conveniencia.

-Siempre tan fiel, mi querido Malfoy. Puedes retirarte. –Voldemort miró a los Weasley como aquel al que le ha tocado la lotería- El castigo lo continuaré yo, si no te importa.

-Son sus seguidores, mi señor. Para mí es todo un placer dejarle el privilegio de enseñarles el respeto hacia sus leyes.

Draco cogió a Hermione por el codo y tiró de ella hacia la salida. Lo último que pudo ver de los pelirrojos fue cómo sus gritos y contorsiones por el dolor se duplicaban ante el crucio del Lord Tenebroso.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooOooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Nada más llegar a las mazmorras, Malfoy la condujo hasta su habitación y la dejó allí con una clara orden: bañarse, curar sus heridas e ir a cuidar a Scorpius. Luego desapareció de allí, emanando ira por los cuatro costados.

Hermione obedeció gustosa, alegre de estar de nuevo en lo que ella consideraba el lugar más seguro del mundo. Se metió en su mini baño y se quitó la túnica de Malfoy. Al mirarse en el espejo, deseó haber muerto. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones que se iban oscureciendo poco a poco. En las nalgas estaban marcados los asquerosos dedos de Percy. Y sus pechos presentaban las feas heridas producidas por los mordiscos de uno de los gemelos. Se tragó las lágrimas y se metió en la ducha. Después de veinte minutos de frotarse hasta casi arrancar su piel, se sintió lo suficientemente limpia como para salir e ir a cuidar del pequeño rubio.

Se encontró con un entretenido Scorpius, que perseguía al pobre elfo que le cuidaba, mientras intentaba darle besos llenos de babas. La criatura tenía una clara expresión del más absoluto de los agobios. Apiadándose de él, cogió al bebé.

-Ya me hago cargo yo del pequeño.

-Gracias –el elfo la obsequió con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Ante el asentimiento de la criatura, continuó- Necesito un libro muy antiguo "_Maldiciones Ancestrales"_.

El elfo chasqueó los dedos y el pesado volumen cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Hermione sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y esperó a que el elfo desapareciese. Dejó al bebé en el suelo, entretenido con sus juguetes y cogió el libro. Fue directa al índice y buscó lo que quería. Luego pasó las hojas con impaciencia hasta dar con el capítulo en cuestión. Leyó en voz alta.

-_Maléfica Sanguine o Sangre Diabólica._

_El origen de este hechizo se pierde en los albores de la humanidad. Muchos magos de prestigio han dedicado toda su vida a estudiarlo, y muy pocos han llegado a vislumbrar una cuarta parte de todo lo que el Maléfica significa._

_La teoría más extendida sobre su origen data de la época de los hebreos, cuando los magos estaban en inferioridad numérica y su supervivencia dependía del total secretismo. Se cree que Adocq, un mago bastante poderoso de la época, temiendo por la vida de su gente (no eran más de doscientos en aquella época), decidió crear un ritual que convocase a una criatura celestial para que los protegiera._

_Muchos expertos piensas que tenía en mente una arpía o un dragón, seres mágicos de un gran potencial mágico que, como guardianes y protectores, tenían un gran valor en aquella época._

_Pero Adocq no supo controlar lo grande de su poder y acabó contactando con otra criatura. Criatura que llevaba milenios sin ser vista pero que se la conocía por muchos escritos e imágenes. Ante su inesperada visita, Adocq le relató a aquel ser las penurias por las que estaba pasando su pueblo. El ser se negó a entrar al servicio de simples mortales. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, Adocq le lanzó una maldición y lo asesinó. Luego tomó su sangre, la tela de la túnica de la criatura y, con una pluma de sus alas, creó un hechizo. El hechizo más poderoso y a la vez más temible que se haya visto jamás. El Maléfica Sanguine._

_Su función es la de proteger a un mago en particular. Para ello, se ha de escoger a alguien con sangre pura mágica. Da igual si se presta voluntario o lo hace obligado o coaccionado. La Maléfica no hace distinciones. Se sitúa al individuo escogido, desnudo de cintura para arriba, frente al mago que ha de proteger. Y se recita el maleficio."_

Hermione detuvo su lectura unos segundos. La historia del Maléfica era terrible. Y si sus suposiciones no andaban muy erradas, la criatura asesinada y cuya sangre fue utilizada para crear el maleficio era un ángel. Un ángel auténtico. Se saltó el párrafo donde estaba escrito el maleficio y continuó leyendo, mientras que el nudo que se había formado en su estómago se hacía más y más grande.

-"_El resultado se ve mientras se pronuncias las anteriores palabras. Las runas de poder van dibujándose mágicamente sobre la piel del futuro guardián, otorgándole los dones de la criatura celestial, así como parte de sus cualidades._

_Lo que Adocq no pudo preveer fue que, al mezclar el poder de una criatura de un nivel superior con la magia natural de un mago, el hechizo transmutó en una maldición peor que la maldición mortal. Tras probarlo con uno de sus hombres, Adocq reflejó en un pergamino que añadió al hechizo original los efectos del Maléfica:_

_*Mi creación ha resultado efectiva. Pero también constituye una condena para aquel que es sometido al Maléfica. La mezcla de magias, por decirlo de alguna manera, ha creado una maldición mil veces peor que las imperdonables. Pues reúne en una el efecto de las tres:_

_El imperio: el guardián, quiera o no, se interpondrá entre el daño y su protegido. No tiene elección ni capacidad para resistirse. Su sangre se verá impelida a proteger._

_El crucio: cada vez que levante la varita o la mano contra su protegido, el Maléfica le castigará con dolor físico. Incluso de palabra o pensamiento la maldición le ocasionará un dolor terrible._

_El Avada: no hay contrahechizo o contramaldición para el Maléfica. La única manera de liberar a un guardián es matándolo o que muera en cumplimiento de su deber._

_Sé que, en mi afán de proteger a los míos, he creado una auténtica aberración mágica. Por ello, lanzaré un hechizo de ocultación sobre el pergamino y la túnica donde están grabados con sangre los versos del Maléfica. Sólo en caso de extrema necesidad, podrá ser encontrado. Y siempre que la persona a proteger sea de importancia para la sociedad mágica y el protector sea alguien de alma oscura pero con posibilidad de redención. No quiero que más inocentes mueran por culpa de mi locura. Si han de morir, que lo hagan aquellos se sean culpables"_

Y ahí acababa el texto. Alguien había arrancado la última hoja que hacía referencia al Maléfica. Contrariada, arrojó el libro contra la pared, sobresaltando a Scorpius, que se limitó a lanzarla una mirada muy parecida a las de su padre.

-Scorp, no sé cómo diablos lo voy a hacer, pero no voy a permitir que a tu padre le pase algo malo por culpa de la insensatez de Luna.


End file.
